When a vacuum source is used to suction liquids by inserting a suction nozzle into a pond, the force of the suction upon the suction nozzle inevitably draws sediment from the bottom of the pond. In some applications, the drawing of sediment is of no material consequence. In other applications, solids in the liquid creates an undesirable problem. In the oil and gas industry having solids in the captured liquid increases the cost of disposal, as many disposal sites accept liquid only. In firefighting applications having solids in the liquids is abrasive and can, over time, adversely affect seals in pumps and other equipment. In environmentally sensitive areas stirring up sediment on the bottom of the body of water causes environmental damage.